


Achluophobie

by Ley_Rx



Series: Personnal Headcannons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Achluophobie, Même les anges ont peur, Raphael est rancunier.e, don’t copy to other sites
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: [Supernatural] Même les archanges ont peur de quelque chose, des peurs qui peuvent les paralyser et dont ils ne peuvent pas se débarrasser





	Achluophobie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir à toi, cher/chère lecteur.ice!  
> Je te propose aujourd'hui une nouvelle sur un de mes headcanons qui est le suivant: Raphael a peur du noir.  
> Ce n'est qu'une petite nouvelle, 400 mots à peu près, mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.  
> Tu peux laisser un commentaire, si tu le souhaites, pour donner ton avis, je le lirai  
> Je te souhaite une bonne lecture  
> Ley_Rx

**ACHLUOPHOBIE**

 

 

 

Raphael n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient enfermé les Ténèbres. Michael et Lucifer l'avaient laissé.e en paix mais Gabriel avait tenté de lae faire parler, inquiet.e pour elui. Iel l'avait ignoré.e et s'était éloigné.e de tous. Dieu l'ignorait totalement, perdu.e dans ses propres soucis pourtant Raphael aurait aimé.e qu'Iel soit là pour lae rassurer, lui dire que tout irait mieux.

Non. Raphael aurait préféré que Dieu ne lae laisse pas se faire submerger par les pouvoirs des Ténèbres et se perdre dans la noirceur pendant un temps si long qu'iel avait eu le temps de voir une étoile naître et s'éteindre. Dieu ne s'était même pas excusé.e de l'avoir abandonné.e, seul.e à son sort. Pourtant, Iel aurait du se douter que ce serait nocif pour son troisième archange: Raphael était encore plus lié.e que les autres à la lumière, étant lié à la foudre.

Alors peut-être que Raphael avait peur de l'obscurité maintenant. Et peut-être qu'iel s'était réfugié.e sur une étoile, juste pour être sûr.e de ne pas avoir à faire face au noir et à l'obscurité. Iel savait que sa peur amusait Lucifer qui devenait de plus en plus étrange et que ça inquiétait Gabriel mais iel n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'iel voulait, c'était qu'on lae laisse seul.e sur son étoile jusqu'à ce que sa peur daigne lae quitter. Ce n'était qu'une peur, ça ne resterait jamais plus longtemps qu'iel.

 

**~o~o~o~**

 

Raphael comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait quand les flammes l'entourèrent et jeta un regard mauvais à l'ange - Castiel, iel se souvenait très vaguement de lui - et l'humain, Dean Winchester, qui se dédouana de toute responsabilité immédiatement. Iel détesta cet humain aussitôt. Les deux lui expliquèrent leur point de vue sur l'Apocalypse qui allait arriver. Raphael se demanda si leur but était d'avoir son soutien mais ça ne fonctionnerait pas ainsi. Alors ils l'abandonnèrent là, malgré ses menaces, et Raphael remarqua enfin le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur. La pluie tombait - grâce à elui - et il faisait nuit. Une fois que les flammes s'éteindraient, elles finiraient par le faire, iel serait plongé dans le noir. Une fraction de secondes, certes, ce qui n'était rien à l'échelle de son existence mais Raphael ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée.

Iel se demanda si Castiel avait conscience de l'erreur qu'il avait faite. Probablement pas mais Raphael se promit de le lui faire payer dans la plus grande des souffrances s'il osait se montrer devant iel à nouveau ou s'il venait à oser stopper l'Apocalypse.


End file.
